1. The Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is windmills.
2. Background of the Invention
The varying qualities of the wind have limited the suitability of wind power for applications where output of constant speed of torque, as in electrical generation, is desired. Notwithstanding the long history of human experience with windmills no simple, yet automatically or self-adjusting wind energy conversion apparatus has been heretofore available to automatically provide constant speed or torque output at readily adjusted valves from input based on wind power.